Together Forever?
by 76Patricia
Summary: Niklas and Mathias saw each other, and became friends, but they felt love for each other until they grew up.
1. Still Children

Hello Peoples! I used the Human names of Denmark, and Norway, since they're the Main Characters ^.^ Well, the story will continue, because, i use my WHOLE LIFE For that, I'm Norway and a person is Denmark, and i won't tell you who ^.^ So, Enjoy :) I Hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Still Children.<p>

There was once a guy named Niklas, he's a kid that dosen't have any friends. One day, there was a kid that was playing by himself. "Hey you!" The kid said. "Huh? Me?" Niklas said. "What's your name? My name is Mathias!" Mathias said. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Niklas." "Can we play?" Mathias asked. "Uhh… Sure." Niklas said. "MATHIAS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY OUTSIDE, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AGAIN!" Mathias' mom said. "Don't be mad at him, he just wanted to play, and we just met. He just came out now." Niklas said. "What are you talking about huh? Being tough?" Mathias' mom shouted. "Why are you shouting at my son? You have no shame!" Niklas' mom shouted. "Niklas, let's go inside now." Niklas' mom said. "Mom, Niklas and I just met, and I don't have anyone to play with." Mathias said. "Oh Really? Promise me that you won't play with him ever again! For One Month!" Mathias' mom said. "But, he's the one who I love now." Mathias said in his mind. "Niklas, who was that guy with you?" Niklas' mom asked. "He's Mathias, we just met." Niklas said. "Really? But, I'll tell you that don't play with him for one month. His Mother's has no shame. She just shouts at kids like you." Niklas' mom said. "Okay mom." Niklas said. "But Mom-" Mathias said without finishing. "NO BUTS! I'm gonna be out for one week, and I'll go in five minutes. Be a good boy, and I Don't want to see you with that guy, okay? You'll be alone in this house, all of the food for you is ready, just microwave them, okay?" Mathias' mom said. "Okay…" Mathias said. "Mom, What time will you leave?" Niklas asked. "I'll be leaving in 5 minutes. Niklas, be good okay? Gier's going with me, you're alone here. Just microwave the food okay?" Niklas' mom said.

"I'm leaving now! Bye!" Mathias' mom said.

"Bye Mom, Be safe." Mathias said.

"Niklas! We're going now! Be safe! Bye!" Niklas' mom said. "Bye Mom, Have a safe trip." Niklas said.

After a while, their parents were gone. Niklas went outside, sitting near a tree. Looking at the sky. "Nature's sure beautiful." Niklas told himself. "Hi Niklas." Mathias said sitting down beside Niklas. "Hi. I Thought you're not allowed to play with me?" Niklas asked. "Since Mom's not here, she'll not know that I'm with you." Mathias said. "Okay, I'll just sit down here and look at the sky, it's pretty isn't it?" Niklas said. "Yeah, You're a nature lover?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, I Am. Do you have a problem with it?" Niklas asked.

"No, I Don't." Mathias said.

"Oh Really?" Niklas said. "Do you have any siblings?" Niklas asked. "I Don't have any." Mathias said. "How about you?"

"Me? Yes I Do. My Brother Gier. He's with my Mother. Do you have a father?" Niklas said.

"Well, He's up there in the heavens. He died last 2 years because of a heart attack." Mathias said.

"Sorry." Niklas apologized.

"No, It's okay. How about you?" Mathias asked.

"My Father? He's working abroad, in Philippines." Niklas said. The Two of them were enjoying talking about their lives. The Bullies, Joseph, Karl, and Arthur are there.

"Hi Mathias, Who's your friend?" Arthur asked.

"Niklas, do you have a problem?" Mathias said.

"Nothing really, he's a guy right? I Thought he's a girl." Karl said.

"Will you just stop it? You just think that he's a girl, but he's not!" Mathias shouted. "You want a fight? Bring it on." Joseph said.

"Mathias, Don't please, you'll get hurt." Niklas pleaded. Joseph took a swing on Mathias, Mathias ducked. Karl punched Mathias on his face. Arthur kicked his arms. "OWW!" Mathias shouted in pain.

"Well, Looks like we're done with our job." Joseph said.

"Come on, let's Go." Arthur said. The three guys left. "Mathias! Mathias! Are you okay?" Niklas said.

"Yes, I'm okay." Mathias said.

"No. You're not. I'll help you to cure your wounds. Stay right here." Niklas headed to his house and brought the Bandages and Some things on the first aid kit. Niklas ran going towards where Mathias is.

"Ow. Ow Ow." Mathias said.

"If you were gonna lose from the start, then don't get into a fight." Niklas said.

"I couldn't help it, they were being real jerks and saying how you look like a girl." Mathias said.

"And you got mad because of that?" Niklas said.  
>"Well, that's what friends do for each other." Mathias said. "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow…"<p>

"There, all done." Niklas said.

"My, thanks, as always." Mathias said, and kissed Niklas on the cheek.

"Anko, You're annoying." Niklas said and punched Mathias.

"Ahahaha! You get mad easily." Mathias said.

"Shut Up." Niklas said.


	2. Getting to know each other

Hetalia Fanfic DenNor Chapter Two:

"Hey, Niklas, What's the favorite thing you want to do?" Mathias asked. "Me? I Love biking, I Have some troll friends…" Niklas said.

"Really?" Mathias said.

"Yeah, I also love going out and I Look at the skies at this spot." Niklas gently said.

"Oh, Okay, so you need some alone time now huh?" Mathias said.

"No, It's okay. When I'm alone and looking at the sky all alone, I get lonely. So It's just okay if you're here with me." Niklas said.

"Really? Yey!" Mathias yelled.

"Anko, you're gonna wake up the neighbors." Niklas said.

"Sorry. Hey, I'll just take a bath, at let's go here again later at 7pm, Okay?" Mathias said.

"Sure." Niklas said. The both of them were going to their houses. "_What is this feeling? Do I really love Niklas? The first time I saw him, my heart pounded. What's happening to me?" _Mathias thought. _No, It's just nothing, it's just a feeling of Friendship. But, I really like him. He's the perfect gift that God has given me. _Mathias told himself.

"Now I'm hungry. I'll just eat this one." Niklas said. (He Remembered that Mathias kissed him.) _No, It's just nothing. I Don't Love him. No, It's just the feeling of love. We're just friends. Nothing more than that. _Niklas thought while blushing. "I'll just go out for a bit. It's already nighttime huh?" Niklas said.

Niklas went out and sat down where his favorite spot is. Then, Mathias sat down beside him. "Hey Niklas, What are you doing?" Mathias asked.

"Star gazing. I love stars. Mom doesn't allow me to go out at this hour. So inside my room, I look at them. It's so pretty and a bit depressing." Niklas said.

"Yeah… Who do you like to be with when you're looking at the stars?" Mathias asked.

"Anyone. As long they're my friends." Niklas said. Niklas and Mathias are looking at the stars. _Do I love him?_ Mathias asked and looked at Niklas then looked down and blushed. Niklas noticed him. "Hey, are you okay?" Niklas asked.

"Yeah, I'm O-Okay…" Mathias said.

"Mathias, Look at that, A Shooting star. Make a wish." Niklas said. "Okay." _I Wish that Niklas would love me back. I wish our friendship would last longer. I wish our parent's won't fight, and Niklas and I would be together. _Mathias wished. "I Wish that Mathias would stop being a jerk. I wish Mathias and I Would be together forever. I wish that… That… He would… Would… Love me back." Niklas said in his mind then blushed. _What is this feeling? Why did I just wish that? What if Mathias knew that I like him? No, I don't like him. I only like him as a friend. _Niklas thought.

Niklas stood up. "Mathias, it's already nighttime. Let's sleep now." Niklas said.

"Uh… Okay. Good Night." Mathias said and Kissed Niklas at his cheek once again.

"Good Night too." Niklas said.

_He kissed me again, what the heck is wring with him? _Niklas thought.

_He didn't punch me. Does it mean he has feelings towards me too? He liked it… _Mathias said.

The both of them were at their bed rooms. Mathias was looking at his camera. Niklas was looking outside. "I Know! Since Niklas and I are friends, we should have our own picture." Mathias thought.

"Do I love Mathias? It's kinda hard to say yes, and easy to say no. Y-Yes… I Do love him… What if he rejected me?" Niklas said.

"Yes, I Do love Niklas. When first saw him. My heart pounded. Does he feel the same way? No more problems, I'll just sleep now." Mathias thought.

"I'll just sleep now. I'll just think about it tomorrow." Niklas said.


	3. Movie Marathon!

Hetalia Fanfic DenNor Chapter 3: Movie Marathon!

"Good Morning Niklas." Mathias said.

"Good Morning." Niklas said. They were really silent. RING! RING!

"Hello?" Niklas answered his cellphone.

"Niklas! How's the house? What are you doing now? Did you eat now?" Niklas' mom said.

"Mom, I'm doing fine. I'm here inside my room. I'm just researching about stars." Niklas answered.

"Okay, take care! Gier, talk to you brother first." Niklas' mom said.

"Hello?" Gier said.

"Hi, How are you? Where did you go anyway?" Niklas asked.

"We're here with Dad, In the Philippines. Do you want to talk to Dad?" Gier asked.

"Okay. Hello Dad?" Niklas said.

"Niklas! How are you! I Miss you very much! You've grown up so fast! I saw the pictures that your mom took." Niklas' dad said.

"I'm fine here Dad. I Miss you too." Niklas said.

"Gier, your Mom and I would be returning at Tuesday. Go to church okay? Love you! Bye!" Niklas' Dad said.

"I will, Bye I love you too." Niklas said.

"That's your Father?" Mathias asked. "Yeah, Do you want to go with me to the Church in Sunday?" Niklas asked.

"Sure." Mathias said. RING! RING! "Hello?" Mathias answered his Cellphone. "Mathias, How are you? What are you doing now?" Mathias' mom asked.

"I'm inside the house. I'm just watching movies in my laptop." Mathias said.

"Okay, I'm here at the Philippines. I'll be returning at Tuesday. Be safe! I Love you! Bye." Mathias' mom said.

"Okay, Bye, I Love you too." Mathias said.

"What will we do now? How about hide and seek?" Mathias said.

"Okay, I'll be the It." Niklas said.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. Ready or Not, here I come." Niklas said.

"Haha, He'll never find me in he-" Mathias said without stopping.

"Gotcha. I saw you. It's your turn to count." Niklas said.

"Okay, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, And Ten! Ready or Not! Here I come." Mathias said. Niklas was an expert when it comes to hide and seek. He was hiding at the trees. "Where's Niklas, He's here!" Mathias looked into a bush, but there was nothing. "He doesn't see me yet… I'll just go down and let him see me." Niklas went down and went near to Mathias. "AHH! Niklas, You scared me!" Mathias wailed.

"I wasn't suppose to scare you…" Niklas said.

"Okay, that's enough, Let's just watch movies." Mathias said.

"Sure." Niklas said.

"We'll watch a scary and romantic movie." Mathias said.

"Okay." Niklas said.

The two of them were approaching the house of Mathias, Niklas was preparing the food. Mathias was looking for movies that they could watch.

"Hey Niklas, how about this? I never watched this… It's a love story movie. Sorry if I don't have any horror movies… So, do you want to watch this?" Mathias asked he was doing it in purpose, But, they don't really have any horror movies. Mathias, explained, While blushing.

"It's okay… I don't mind." Niklas said.

"HORRAYYY!" Mathias shouted loudly.

"Anko, you're gonna wake up the neighbors, It's already nighttime…" Niklas said.

The movie time started… In one scene, The main character was dying, Mathias sniffed.

"Sniff… I can't believe it… Why is she dying? Sniff…" Mathias said.

"Uhmm… How would I know? Just watch it, and they're at the hospital. So, she might live. The doctors are really good at curing people." Niklas explained.

Then, in the movie, The Main Character lived. The Female main character's name is Nicole. The Male main character's name is Denny. Then, the two main characters were together on a riverbank. "Uhm… I Should confess this to you… It's been a long time that I… I… I love you!" Nicole said. "Nicole, I have same feeling for you too… I Love you too." Denny said.

The main characters, kissed. That made Mathias and Niklas look at each other, blushing. Then they looked away.

_No, I won't ever kiss him. Never ever…_ Niklas thought.

_I know there's a chance… There's a chance that I could kiss him… But, When? _Mathias said in his mind with courage.

An hour later, Mathias grew tired.

"Yawn… I want to sleep now. It's already 10:00…" Mathias said in a tired voice.

"I'll go home now. I need to research something." Niklas said.

"What are you going to research?" Mathias asked.

"Nothing important really…" Niklas said. Niklas went out of the house.


	4. What's Love?

Hetalia Fanfic Chapter 4: What's Love?

[Niklas' Home]

Niklas went inside his room thinking _I really need to research something about love. What is love? Do I love Mathias? I really need to know the real meaning of love. _Niklas got his laptop and typed:_.com. _Then, when he's in the website, he searched: _What is the true meaning of love?_

The Result says:

"If you **love **someone, you feel romatically or sexually attracted to them, and they are very important to you. These are some sentences:

We love each other. We want to spend our lives together."

"This is not helpful. I need to take a quiz 'Am I inlove?' Now." Niklas said. Then, he found another result.

The Result says:

"If you love someone, you're always being shy when you're around them. Sometimes, inside your mind, you always wanted to do something with them, Like you want to kiss him/her. When they did something to you like, Hold your hand, hug you or anything that people like, then you blushed, That means you're inlove with that person. When a person's always mad or mean to you at the outside, inside that person, you have a feeling that you can't understand. Sometimes, you ask yourself if you love that person or not. If you're thinking about it, that means you love that person. Just don't be noticed. Just tell him/her that you love him/her. Not suddenly. You should wait for their reply."

"This is… Very… Useful. Does it mean… I love him? Yes, I do love him…" Niklas said. "Now, I should take the quiz…"

After 5 minutes…

Niklas was very surprised of his result. "I… I… I… I'm… I'm inlove… Yup. It's true alright."

[Mathias' home]

Mathias grabbed his laptop and took a quiz if he's inlove. _What if Niklas' doesn't love me back? That's the problem… I should ask him if he loves someone… I didn't do anything that pleases him… Nothing at all… _After 5 minutes… He got his results.

"Wha- WHAT? Is it true…? I'm… I'm inlove… With Niklas... I Just wish that he likes me back… But… That'll never happen… Niklas… I love you…" Mathias said.

[Niklas' house]

"I'm inlove… who am I inlove with…? Mathias? Well, Yes… Mathias… I, I love you…" Niklas said.


	5. Is it a dream… Or real?

Hetalia DenNor Fanfic Chapter 5: Is it a dream… Or real?

"Mathias, Hey, Mathias. What are you doing there?" Niklas asked. Then Mathias hid the thing he was doing really fast.

"N-Nothing! I'm not doing anything." Mathias said while blushing.

"What's that you're holding? You're keeping something from me huh?" Niklas said. Niklas tried to see what Mathias was hiding. After a minute, Niklas saw what he was hiding. A Wood that shaped as a heart. That carved 'I Love Niklas'

"You… You, love me?" Niklas said in surprise.

"W-Well… Y-Yes… Before… I Love you…" Mathias said then blushed.

"Well, I feel the same way… I also love you…" Niklas said.

Then Mathias closed his eyes and looked up at the sky. Then he turned to Niklas. "You know that-" Mathias said without finishing. Niklas suddenly kissed him.

"N-Niklas… Why are you doing that?" Mathias asked kin surprised, but blushing.

"You don't like it? Well, I want to kiss goodbye to you. Because, I'm leaving next week." Niklas explained.

"No! Please! Don't leave me… I'm begging you… Why… to all of the people, why you?" Mathias said.

"KKKKRRRRIIIINNNNG! KKKKRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG! KKKKRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The alarm clock rang.

Mathias got up quickly.

"Woah… So, that's just a dream… There's no way that Niklas will leave…" Mathias said. "Time to change and eat…"

[Niklas' house]

"I can't believe it… Mom, why will we go? I don't want to leave this village." Niklas said.

"We have no option but to move." Niklas' mom said.

"Mom… Why? Why? Why would we leave? Tell me the reason first." Niklas said.

"Because, I won from a raffle. House and Lot. And, I don't want to see the ugly face of our neighbor." Niklas' mom said.

"Is that so… I'm excited and not happy." Niklas said.

"Why? You don't want to leave to this village? Tell me the reason." Niklas' mom said.

"Because… I Don't want to be farther from my favorite spot over there outside. I always look at the sky at that spot." Niklas lied.

"With whom?" Niklas' mom asked.

"By Myself." Niklas lied once again. "When will we go?"

"Next week. Okay… Just wait here again. Gier and I'll go to the Mall. Take care of the house okay?" Niklas' mom said.

"Okay…" Niklas said.

_I've got to tell this to Mathias. But, he'll get worried… I don't want to leave this place because, the one I love is here. I don't want to go far away from him. _

Niklas hurried go out and went inside Mathias' house.

"Niklas, Why are you in a rush?" Mathias asked.

Niklas ran to Mathias and hugged him tightly.

"N-Niklas… What are you doing? Why are you- Oh.." Mathias saw Niklas' tears falling from his eyes.

"Please remember me…" Niklas whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Mathias asked.

"Because, *sniff* My Family and I will *sniff* move to another village. Please don't forget me…" Niklas said.

"Of course I wont forget you… You're my first best friend…" Mathias said.

"Me too… You're my first best friend…" Niklas said while wiping his tears.

"Just remember the time that we've been together. Remember the spot where-" Mathias said without finishing. Niklas was crying, Niklas WAS crying. Mathias hugged him. "Don't worry. I won't forget you… I will always remember you." Mathias said.


	6. We Separate Ways

Hetalia DenNor Chapter 6: We Separate Ways.

"Niklas… He's leaving tomorrow. I should prepare something nice for him." Mathias thought. Mathias was heading to the house of Niklas. He pressed the doorbell. It was late night. It was 8pm.

"Mathias? You're still awake?" Niklas asked.

"Can we go out for a while?" Mathias pleaded.

"Sure…" Niklas went out from his house and went to his favorite spot. And they sat down and looked at the stars.

"Hey Niklas, Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Mathias asked.

"I Don't really know… I wish that we really won't…" Niklas said.

"I'll give this to you! Please wear it, to remember me!" Mathias handed Niklas a barrette, A White Cross Barrette.

"This is for me?" Niklas asked while blushing.

"Yup! A Gift for my bestest friend in the whole world! And some cookies. I made it." Mathias said cheerfully.

"Thanks… I'll wear it now." Niklas took a bite from the cookies that Mathias gave him. "The cookies tastes good. You'll be a great cook when you grow up."

"Hehe… Thanks!" Mathias said.

"Good Night, I need to go now or else my mom will scold me…" Niklas said.

"Okay… Good Night!" Mathias said in a cheerful manner.

_Good Night and I love you…_

The Next day…

"Niklas! You're going already?" Mathias asked.

"Hi Mathias. Well, as you see, We'll go in a few minutes. You can play with Niklas… Your last play with him." Niklas' mother said.

"Mathias… Hello. Well, this is goodbye." Niklas said while a tear in his eyes fell down.

"N-Niklas… Don't cry please." Mathias said. "I see that you're wearing the clip that I gave you last night."

"Yeah… I know. I won't I'll be strong. I won't forget you. I promise." Niklas said. Then, Mathias handed him a seed pack.

"Before you go, please have this, remember this flower, I know you'll love it. Plant this in your garden in your new house. And please take care of it." Mathias said.

"Okay, I will. I will plant it and take care of it, because it's from you." Niklas said.

"Niklas! Let's go now." Niklas' mother said.

"Okay. Mom." Niklas said.

"Well, Mathias this is goodbye." Niklas said.

"Wait Niklas, I'll tell you something." Mathias said. Mathias leaned over to Niklas and kissed him at the cheeks.

Niklas blushed.

"Thank you Mathias, And Bye. Let's wait for the day we'll see each other again." Niklas said.

Niklas opened the door of their car, and waved goodbye to Mathias, and tears fell on their eyes.

_We cannot avoid the scene called the farewell. __  
><em>_But through this, it makes me stronger._

_Lyrics from _

_If we didn't meet that day, I wouldn't have known you. __  
><em>_It's obvious but, I'm happy for for that kind of coincidence._

_Lyrics from _

_I have to go now. __  
><em>_Time to say goodbye with the greatest smile._

_Lyrics from _

_We will become stronger with each parting. __  
><em>_If I close my eyes, we can always meet._

_Lyrics from _

_These warm memories are always in my heart. __  
><em>_Your smile made me remember those pure feelings._

_Lyrics from _

_In the end with a kiss, it's time to say goodbye __  
><em>_To show my thanks._

_Lyrics from _

_I'm so glad I met you. We'll meet again someday. __  
><em>_So that we don't forget each other, let's embrace._

_Lyrics from _

_Even if we are apart, I am together with you more than before. __  
><em>_Now I can look ahead and walk on._

_Lyrics from _

_We will become stronger with each parting. __  
><em>_If I close my eyes, we can always meet._

_Lyrics from _

_In the end with a kiss, it's time to say goodbye._

_Goodbye Niklas… I will always love you._

_Goodbye Mathias… I… I… I will always love you._


End file.
